User blog:DoomFest/~The Great Thumbnail Contest - Season 2 ~
Hi everyone ! You liked the first season of the Great Thumbnail Contest ? Now, it's time for Season 2 ! Who can make the better thumbnails ? Let's end this debate once and for all, it's time for THUMBNAILS BATTLES ! To see all the thumbnail of the first season, it's here. Rules *Every logged members can participate. *The judge is me *No prize, just fun. *To participate, just say that you join or post a thumbnail. You can join at every round. *Each round will take 2, 3, or 4 days. (Sometimes a little bit longer as seen in fist season...) *Every participant will have points by participate. The first will have 5 points, the second 4 points, the third 3 points, the fourth 2 points and ALL the rest of the participant will get one point. The points from the first season are not reset *There will be special awards which will change for each rounds. Each special award gives you one point. *"Hints for others rounds" is just to give you hints, I will NOT reveal the match-up before it starts. It can be for a match-up or for a character. *HAVE FUN Participants and points This includes participants, their participation on the official rounds, their wins, awards from Season 1 and 2. It also includes the extra points gained on the Casting Round. AstroBoyVsAndroid18-PSWeasel.png|R21 Winner - PlaystationWeasel Nami vs Sakura.jpg|R22 Winner - The Dark Shinigami Mega Man.EXE vs Kirby.png|R23 Winner - GameboyAdv TN51.png|R24 Winner - Blade0886 Sosuke Aizen vs Sephiroth.jpg|R25 Winner - The Dark Shinigami FalcovJet.png|R26 Winner - Birnenbaum Gingka Hagane vs Yugi Muto.jpg|R27 Winner - The Dark Shinigami RyuvAkira.png|R28 Winner - Birnenbaum BeckvMega.png|R29 Winner - Birnenbaum PARTICIPANTS / POINTS Astro boy vs android 18.jpg|R21 Cartoonish Thumbnail Award - Shrek-it Ralph Astro Boy vs Android 18.jpg|R21 Best background Award - The Dark Shinigami NamivSaku.png|R22 Ready for Action Award - Birnenbaum SakuraVSNamiFA.jpg|R22 Girly Thing Award - FingermanAwesomeness KvsEXE13.png|R23 Saddest match Award - ImagoDesattrolante KVMMEXE-Special.jpg|R23 Fight of the Galaxy Award - Ganime Guts VS Kirito by Puas.png|R24 Beauty and the Beast Award - PuasLuisZX GutsvsKirito.png|R24 Black is Dark Award - Aravy2002 Aizen VS Sephiroth 1 by Puas.png|R25 The Smirk Award - PuasLuisZX SephvSosu13.png|R25 Living Catastrophy Award - Birnenbaum Falco Lombardi vs Jet the Hawk.jpg|R26 Race to the Death Award - The Dark Shinigami Falco VS Jet by Puas.png|R26 Race to the death Award - PuasLuisZX TN63.png|R27 Epic Challenge Award - Blade0886 Gingka Hagane vs Yugi Muto.jpg|R27 Prepare Yourself Award - The Dark Shinigami RyuvAkira.png|R28 Retro touch Award - Birnenbaum Akiravsryu.png|R28 Way of Fighting Award - TheOmegaCookie Mega Man vs Beck.jpg|R29 Epic Robots ward - The Dark Shinigami RockVSBeckGan.jpg|R29 Cosmic Robots - Ganime *'1st : The Dark Shinigami' ''- 104 pts (20 participations, 7 wins, 8 awards, 19 extra pts)'' *'2nd : PuasLuisZX -'' '''103 pts (28 participations, 4 wins, 10 awards, 6 extra pt) *'3rd : Birnenbaum - '74 pts (17 participations, 5 wins, 6 awards, 16 extra pts) *'4th : Blade0886 '- 56 pts (19 participations, 4 wins, 7 awards, 3 extra pts) *'5th : Frequility' ''- 43 pts (14 participations, 2 wins, 4 awards)'' *'6th : Ganime '- 41 pts (30 participations, 1 win, 3 awards) *'7th : NotGameboy '- 35 pts (19 participations, 1 win, 3 awards, 1 extra pt) *'8th : RioluCraftFTW '- 32 pts (21 participations, 6 awards) *'9th : Quantonaut - '23 pts (8 participations, 1 win, 2 awards) *'9th : SniperChefAravy' '- '23' pts (14 participations, 2 awards, 1 extra pt)'' *'''11th : FingermanAwesomeness - ''18'' pts (16 participations, 1 award) *'12th : ArachnoGia '- 16 pts (4 participations, 1 win, 2 awards) '' *'12th''' : PlayStationWeasel '- ''16 pts (4 participations, 2 wins) *'''12th : Shrek-it Ralph - 16 pts (6 participations, 1 win, 1 award, 3 extra pts)''' *'15th : MagicRock' - 12 pts (4 participations, 1 win, 1 award) *'16th : TheOmegaCookie' - 12 pts (7 participations, 2 awards, 2 extra pts) *'17th : Tewn Lonk' - 6 pts (2 participations) *'18th : ImagoDesottrolante' ''- 5 pts (2 participations, 1 award)'' *'19th : 123YAYPandas' - 4 pts (4 participations) *'20th : MarioVSSonicFan' -''' 3 pts (3 participations)'' *'MMYP999' *'20th : UTF '''- 3 pts (3 extra pts)'' Round 21 : Astro Boy VS Android 18 (Astro Boy VS Dragon Ball Z) '' AstroBoyVsAndroid18-PSWeasel.png|PlaystationWeasel Astroboy vs. Android 18 by Puas.png|PuasLuisZX Astro boy vs android 18.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph Astro Boy vs Android 18.jpg|The Dark Shinigami AstrovAndro.png|Birnenbaum AstroVS18FA.jpg|FingermanAwesomeness AB vs. A18.jpg|Ganime Screenshot 2016-01-04 at 11.10.21 AM.png|RioluCraftFTW Astro Boy vs Android 18.PNG|GameboyAdv Screenshot 2016-01-05 at 8.10.40 AM.png|123YAYPandas Robots are really awesome, but they can also be be based on humans. And these two is just super-powerful ! It's time for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE !'' There's a Death Battle Fanon page for this fight here. RESULTS #'PlaystationWeasel : '+5 pts #'PuasLuisZX : '+4 pts #'Shrek-it Ralph : '+3 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'The Dark Shinigami : '+2 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'Birnenbaum :' +''1 pt'' #'FingermanAwesomeness :' +1 pt #'Ganime : '+1 pt #'RioluCraftFTW : '+1 pt #'GameboyAd v : '+1 pt #'123YAYPandas : '+1 pt SPECIAL AWARDS - The two things I want to pinpoint *'Cartoonish Thumbnail : '''goes to '''Shrek-it Ralph'. Your thumbnail is great because he has a specific style, the cartoon one. The framing and the quality of the pics are good, so it just highlights the style. Great job ! *'Best background : '''goes to '''The Dark Shinigami. '''Here we go with the classic award, but I particularly like the background you chose for your thumbnail, as it fits perfectly with the theme and the characters. WHY THE WINNER IS THE WINNER Congrats Weasel ! Your thumbnail is great because all the criterions which make a good thumbnail are here : quality of the pics, good background, framing, pics which fit with each other etc... Actually you're not the only one to have put a thumbnail like this in this round (your one is awesome, Puas), but to decide who's gonna be the winner (because it was really difficult to choose), I pick one element. Which one would Death Battle choose ? And I think it would choose yours. Round 22 : Sakura Haruno VS Nami (Naruto VS One Piece) ''The second Naruto VS One Piece round in this contest ! Two girls who thought they were useless at the start but proves in the battlefield to be really useful. It's time for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE. You can choose pics from both in the timeline of the mangas you want. There's a Death Battle Fanon Page for this fight here . Nami vs Sakura.jpg|The Dark Shinigami Sakura vs Nami.PNG|GameboyAdv SakuraVsNami-PSWeasel.png|PlaystationWeasel NamivSaku.png|Birnenbaum Nami VS Sakura by Puas.png|PuasLuisZX Screenshot 2016-01-07 at 8.08.31 AM.png|RioluCraftFTW SakuraVSNamiFA.jpg|FingermanAwesomeness Sakura vs nami.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph Sakura vs nami.png|Frequility Sakura vs. Nami - Ganime.jpg|Ganime RESULTS #'The Dark Shinigami : '+5 pts #'PlaystationWeasel : '+4 pts #'GameboyAdv : '+3 pts '' #'Birnenbaum : +2 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'''PuasLuisZX : +''1 pt'' #'RioluCraftFTW :' +1 pt '' #'FingermanAwesomeness : +1 pt (+1 pt for Special Award) #'''Shrek-it Ralph : ''+1 pt'' #'Frequility : '+1 pt #'Ganime : '+1 pt SPECIAL AWARDS - The two things I want to pinpoint *'Ready for Action' : goes to Birnenbaum. I do like your thumbnail because you chose the pics well, with both characters in fighting stances, and a good framing. I also like the work on the white effect. Concretely, the only flaw of your thumbnail is the quality of the Sakura pic, but good job ! *'Girly thing ': goes to FingermanAwesomeness. I like your thumbnail because it seems to show the "girly" aspect of both characters (yeah Sakura isn't that girly, but with the "I love Sasuke" fangirlism when she was young, it fits haha). I have to tell you something which will help you (I think..). Your template is almost all your thumbnail isn't really balanced on the center of the picture, giving more space to a character than the other creating an imbalanced impression. You can be on the first four if you solve this little problem, but for the moment it kind of deserves you. WHY THE WINNER IS THE WINNER Congrats Dark ! Great thumbnail as always ! Really good framing, the quality is here and the pics fit each other very well. Also, it's quite colorful and I think it goes very well with the match-up. Great job ! Round 23 : Kirby VS Mega Man.EXE Chesknight fight ! These two are well-known to copy the others' abilities, it's time for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! There's a Death Battle Fanon Page for this fight here . '' Mega Man.EXE vs Kirby.png|GameboyAdv Kirby vs Megaman EXE.jpg|The Dark Shinigami EXEvKirby.png|Birnenbaum KvsEXE13.png|ImagoDesattrolante KirbyVSEXEFA.jpg|FingermanAwesomeness Kirby VS EXE by Puas.png|PuasLuisZX KVMEXE.jpeg|MarioVsSonicFan EXEvsKirby.png|Aravy2002 TN48.png|Blade0886 KVMMEXE-Special.jpg|Ganime Kirby vs mega man exe.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph Screenshot 2016-01-08 at 9.13.27 AM.png|RioluCraftFTW Screenshot 2016-01-08 at 9.48.10 AM.png|123YAYPandas KVMMEXE-Normal.jpg|Ganime (Not in Compet) TN47.png|Blade0886 (Not in Compet) '' RESULTS New record on this round with 13 participants ! Thank you all ! #'GameboyAdv : '+5 pts #'The Dark Shinigami : '+4 pts #'Birnenbaum : '+3 pts '' #'ImagoDesattrolante : +2 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'''FingermanAwesomeness : +''1 pt'' #'PuasLuisZX :' +1 pt '' #'MarioVsSonicFan : +1 pt '' #'Aravy2002 : ''+1 pt'' #'Blade0886 : '+1 pt #'Ganime : '+1 pt (+1 pt for Special Award) #'Shrek-it Ralph : ' +1 pt #'RioluCraftFTW : + ' 1 pt #'123YAYPandas : ' +1 pt SPECIAL AWARDS - The two things I want to pinpoint *'Saddest match : '''goes to '''ImagoDesattrolante'. You created a really good thumbnail. The pics just fit each other so well, with the blue and purple colors. Most of all, the Kirby pic is beautiful and we have the impression to be in a computer with the two pics. Add to this a decent framing, the excellent quality of the pics and a tear of Kirby, and it's just super good. *'Fight of the Galaxy : ' goes to Ganime. If the quality of the Kirby pic isn't really good, it's not that disturbing. Moreover, the two pics also fit each other very well, showing that both belong to a dimension and are in a level far above ours. Good job, and you definitely improve yourself in terms of framing on this one. WHY THE WINNER IS THE WINNER Out of the 13 thumbnails, only one could be the winner, and it's yours, GameboyAdv. Congratulations ! Actually, there are in this round awesome thumbnails, but what makes the difference with yours isn't a combination of multiple criterias that make your thumbnail almost perfect, but a more general impression. Yeah, the framing is really good, the quality of the picture is good, but like The Dark Shinigami's or Birnenbaum's (you two have done an excellent job, your thumbnail are just so so so good). So, the decisive factor to choose the winner was the global impression (and subjectivity, I couldn't escape that in this round). When I look to your thumbnail especially, I think "Wow, this match-up will be epic, I definitely want to see/read this at some point" (hype for the match on the Fanon Wiki). Of course, other thumbnails in this round give me this impression, like Dark's or Puas' one just to give examples, but yours is simply the one I prefer. Round 24 : Guts VS Kirito (Berserk VS Sword Art Online) These two swordfighters are literally "black knights". Yeah, that's the only connection they have. But appearance is also the point of this contest so it's time for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! There's a Death Battle Fanon page for this fight here . '' TN51.png|Blade0886 Kirito vs Guts.jpg|The Dark Shinigami KirivGuts.png|Birnenbaum Guts vs. Kirito.png|Frequility Guts VS Kirito by Puas.png|PuasLuisZX GutsvsKirito.png|Aravy2002 Swordsman of anime.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph GutsVSKiritoFA.jpg|FingermanAwesomeness KiritoVSGuts-Ganime.jpg|Ganime Screenshot 2016-01-15 at 7.56.38 AM.png|RioluCraftFTW TN50.png|Blade0886 (Not in Compet) '' RESULTS #'Blade0886 : '+5 pts #'The Dark Shinigami : '+4 pts #'Birnenbaum : '+3 pts '' #'Frequility : +2 pts '' #'PuasLuisZX : +''1 pt (+1 pt for Special Award)'' #'Aravy2002 :' +1 pt (+1 pt for Special Award) #'Ganime : '+1 pt #'Shrek-It Ralph : '+1 pt #'FingermanAwesomeness : '+1 pt #'Ganime : '+1 pt #'RioluCraftFTW : '+1 pt SPECIAL AWARDS - The two things I want to pinpoint *'Beauty and the Beast : '''goes to '''PuasLuisZX'. Your thumbnail is great, really. That Kirito pic is just awesome, and it creates a "beautiful but dangerous" impression that I really like ! *'Black is Dark : '''goes to '''Aravy2002'. A great thumbnail too, with two pics that fit each other well, and a good work on creating a dark thumbnail that I appreciate ! WHY THE WINNER IS THE WINNER Congrats Blade ! Your thumbnail is the clear winner of this round. The pics you chose are absolutely beautiful, and with that close zoom to their head, it's just beautiful. And also you think that you want to hide quickly if you cross one of them (especially Guts...). Good job ! Round 25 : Sosuke Aizen VS Sephiroth (Bleach VS Final Fantasy) They are villains with absolutely fearsome transformations, but most of all they play with your mind and trick the hero into their hands. It's time for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! All forms for both fighters are allowed. Sosuke Aizen vs Sephiroth.jpg|The Dark Shinigami SephvSosu13.png|Birnenbaum Aizen VS Sephiroth 1 by Puas.png|PuasLuisZX TN56.png|Blade0886 AizenvsSephiroth.png|Aravy2002 Screenshot 2016-01-17 at 2.36.07 PM.png|RioluCraftFTW Sosuke vs Sepiroth.png|NotGameboy Aizen vs seph.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph SōsukeVSSephiroth.jpg|FingermanAwesomeness BleachVsFF.jpg|TheOmegaCookie SAVSSGanime.jpg|Ganime Ffvsbleach.jpg|TheOmegaCookie (Not in Compet) TN55.png|Blade0886 (Not in Compet) RESULTS #'The Dark Shinigami : '+5 pts #'Birnenbaum : '+4 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'PuasLuisZX : '+3 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'Blade0886 : '+2 pts '' #'Aravy2002 :' +''1 pt '' #'RioluCraftFTW :' ''+1 pt #'NotGameboy : '+1 pt #'Shrek-It Ralph : '+1 pt #'FingermanAwesomeness : '+1 pt #'TheOmegaCookie : '+1 pt #'Ganime : '+1 pt SPECIAL AWARDS - The two things I want to pinpoint *'The Smirk ': goes to PuasLuisZX. I particularly like your thumbnail because it shows how villain, cunning, and confident in themself they are. The two pics fit each other really well ! *'Living Catastrophy ': goes to Birnenbaum. Your thumbnail is great. A perfect framing, and pics of quality who fit each other PERFECTLY. It's the same style of drawing. And this background is just great. WHY THE WINNER IS THE WINNER Congrats, Dark ! Your thumbnail is seriously awesome and very unique. This work on the grey color, this sinister impression, the style of the pics... All is perfect in this thumbnail. Round 26 : Falco Lombardi VS Jet the Hawk (Starfox VS Sonic) They are acrobatic and ace pilots, who like the thrills and speed, and they are..birds.It's time for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! There's a Death Battle Fanon Page for this fight here. FalcovJet.png|Birnenbaum Falco Lombardi vs Jet the Hawk.jpg|The Dark Shinigami Falco VS Jet by Puas.png|PuasLuisZX Screenshot 2016-01-25 at 9.53.16 PM.png|RioluCraftFTW FalcoVSJet.jpeg|TheOmegaCookie Falco vs Jet.png|NotGameboy TN60.png|Blade0886 Falcovs.JetGan.jpg|Ganime FalcoVSUet.jpg|FingermanAwesomeness TN61.png|Blade0886 - Not in Compet RESULTS #'Birnenbaum : '+5 pts #'The Dark Shinigami : '+4 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'PuasLuisZX : '+3 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'RioluCraftFTW : '+2 pts '' #'TheOmegaCookie :' +''1 pt '' #'NotGameboy :' ''+1 pt #'Blade0886 : '+1 pt #'Ganime : '+1 pt #'FingermanAwesomeness : '+1 pt SPECIAL AWARDS - The thing I want to pinpoint *'Race to the death ': goes to The Dark Shinigami and PuasLuisZX. Your thumbnails have both a touch (in different ways) to give a movement impression to yours pictures. For you Dark, it's more on the choice of the pics, with characters taking the same pose, and the framing. And for Puas it's more a global impression given by the drawing's style of the pics (especially Falco's one) and how you put them to create the thumbnail. WHY THE WINNER IS THE WINNER Congrats Birnenbaum ! This thumbnail is a really awesome. It's quite simple in fact but very efficient. It plays on little things, like the very good framing, the pics chosen and especially this background, which just fits the theme of the match-up so well (in my opinion). Round 27 : Gingka Hakane VS Yugi Muto (Beyblade VS Yu-gi-Oh) In some worlds, mastering the use of certain little objects allows you to be a master of powerful creatures. And I'm not talking about Pokemon ! Beyblades VS Cards, it's time for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! '' Gingka Hagane vs Yugi Muto.jpg|The Dark Shinigami Yugi VS Gingka 2 by Puas.png|PuasLuisZX YugivsGingkaGan.jpg|Ganime Yugi vs. Gingka (2).png|Frequility TN63.png|Blade0886 Things That I Make.jpeg|FingermanAwesomeness Yugi vs Gingka.png|NotGameboy Screenshot 2016-01-30 at 1.38.21 PM.png|RioluCraftFTW Yugi VS Gingka 1 by Puas.png|PuasLuisZX - Not in Compet TN64.png|Blade0886 - Not in Compet '' RESULTS #'The Dark Shinigami : '+5 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'PuasLuisZX : '+4 pts '' #'Ganime : +3 pts '' #'Frequility : ''+2 pts '' #'Blade0886 :' +''1 pt (+1 pt for Special Award)'' #'FingermanAwesomeness :' +1 pt #'NotGameboy : '+1 pt #'RioluCraftFTW : '+1 pt SPECIAL AWARDS - The two things I want to pinpoint *'Epic Challenge' : goes to Blade0886. For this award, the title talks by itself. Epic and challenging poses (particularly for Gingka's pic for the challenge) which fits the thematic well. *'Prepare Yourself' : goes to The Dark Shinigami. Because this thumbnail is just so perfect haha. I like the fact that they have similar poses, and the choice of the backgrounds is really good. WHY THE WINNER IS THE WINNER Congrats Dark ! We're not at the half of the season 2 and it's already your third win. So to continue with what I said on the ward section, your thumbnail is awesome because it has an excellent framing, the pics are very well-chosen, and it has an epic global impression. When I see that I think "I definitely want to see this fight", and this is also that, a thumbnail. Round 28 : Akira Yuhi VS Ryu (Virtua Fighter VS Street Fighter) It's a match between fighting games icons, it's time for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! '' RyuvAkira.png|Birnenbaum Ryu VS Akira.png|PuasLuisZX Akira vs Ryu.jpg|The Dark Shinigami World Class Warriors.png|NotGameboy Ryuvs.AkiraGan.jpg|Ganime Akiryu.jpeg|FingermanAwesomeness Akiravsryu.png|TheOmegaCookie RyuvAkira3.png|Birnenbaum - Not in Compet '' RESULTS #'Birnenbaum : '+5 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'PuasLuisZX : '+4 pts '' #'The Dark Shinigami : +3 pts '' #'NotGameboy : ''+2 pts '' #'Ganime :' +''1 pt '' #'FingermanAwesomeness :' +1 pt #'TheOmegaCookie : '+1 pt (+1 pt for Special Award) SPECIAL AWARDS - The two things I want to pinpoint *'Retro touch : '''goes to '''Birnenbaum'. OH. MY. GOSH. This thumbnail is so cool, I love the retro artworks and how you put it into the thumbnails, it's just great and it makes your thumbnail so unique. *'Way of Fighting : '''goes to '''TheOmegaCookie'. Despise the fact that the framing of the pics isn't very well, I like the fact that both pics fit each other well, and the Ryu's pic is really epic in my opinion. WHY THE WINNER IS THE WINNER Congrats Birnenbaum ! Honestly, you would have win this round with this pic or with the other one, because both have all the criterias to be a very good thumbnail. Aside the fact that I love the choice to have made a retro thumbnail, all in it is just perfect : framing, quality of the pic, etc.. And this background just fits so perfectly with the pics. Good job ! Round 29 : Mega Man VS Beck (Mega Man VS Mighty No. 9) When the Super Fighting Robot meets his copycat, it's time for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! '' BeckvMega.png|Birnenbaum Mega Man vs Beck.jpg|The Dark Shinigami Megaman VS Beck.png|PuasLuisZX Blue plz.jpg|FingermanAwesomeness The Original against the Reboot.png|NotGameboy RockVSBeckGan.jpg|Ganime Megamanvsbecj.jpeg|TheOmegaCookie '' RESULTS #'Birnenbaum : '+5 pts '' #'The Dark Shinigami : ''+4 pts '(+1 pt for Special Award) #'PuasLuisZX : '+3 pts '' #'FingermanAwesomeness : +2 pts '' #'NotGameboy :' +''1 pt '' #'Ganime :' +1 pt ''(+1 pt for Special Award) #'TheOmegaCookie : '+1 pt '' SPECIAL AWARDS - The two things I want to pinpoint *'Epic Robots''' : goes to The Dark Shinigami. I like how the two characters have the same position, with an aura or something around them and the fact that both pics have a similar drawing style. And that template is really cool too. *'Cosmic Robots' : goes to Ganime. What I like in your thumbnail is how the two pics fit each other really well, giving the impression to have two little but heroic characters travelling the space.. WHY THE WINNER IS THE WINNER Congrats Birnenbaum ! Your thumbnail is the definition of "simple but efficient". The blue background is great, and fits the characters really well. In fact, this thumbnail is very DB-ish. Good job ! Round 30 : Frieza VS Doctor Doom (Dragon Ball Z VS Marvel) When two bad guys with a dictator-like personnality meet each other, it can only be a badass THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! All forms for Frieza can be used. Frieza VS Doctor Doom by Puas.png|PuasLuixZX Doomvsfrieza.jpeg|TheOmegaCookie Freiza vs Doom.png|NotGameboy Frieza vs Doctor Doom 2.jpg|The Dark Shinigami Dictator plz.jpg|FingermanAwesomeness Doom vs frieza.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph FriezavsDoctorDoomGan.jpg|Ganime TN70.png|Blade0886 Frieza VS Doctor Doom.png|UTF Frieza vs Doctor Doom 3.jpg|The Dark Shinigami - Not in Compet Frieza vs Doctor Doom.jpg|The Dark Shinigami - Not in Compet *'PuasLuisZX' *'TheOmegaCookie' *'NotGameboy' *'The Dark Shinigami' *'FingermanAwesomeness' *'Shrek-it Ralph' *'Ganime' *'Blade0886' *'UTF' The Casting Round - Current round : Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight) Rules of the Casting Round : You have two days to create a thumbnail with the character imposed by the round, and another character you want. No Battle Royale or same series fight allowed. It's an extra round so it doesn't give as points as the classic rounds : 3pts for the winner, 2 pts for the second, 1 pt for the third. Warning : You can't do a thumbnail with an opponent already used by someone else. So you can claim the character you want to do with the one imposed in the comments. They will be list here.'' Participants and opponent chosen for the current round '''The character imposed for this round is Shovel Knight (from the Shovel Knight game) Delay : Friday 19th to Sunday 21th included ' ' Results from previous rounds Thanos VS Bill Cipher.png|Thanos VS Bill Cipher - UTF Thanos VS Asura.png|Thanos VS Asura - PuasLuisZX Sailor Galaxia vs Thanos.jpg|Thanos VS Sailor Galaxia - The Dark Shinigami ThanosvMisa.png|Thanos VS Misa - Birnenbaum Thanos vs Flowey .png|Thanos VS Flowey - Quantonaut Thanos vs oni.jpg|Thanos VS Oni - Shrek-it Ralph TN68.png|Thanos VS Enerjak - Blade0886 Thanos vs Asriel Dreemurr.png|Thanos VS Asriel - NotGameboy Beerusvsthanos.jpeg|Thanos VS Beerus - TheOmegaCookie THVSDS.jpg|Thanos VS Darkseid - FingermanAwesomeness TN69.png|Blade0886 - Not in Compet Rayman vs sonic.jpg|Rayman VS Sonic - Shrek-it Ralph RaymanvPlok.png|Rayman VS Plok - Birnenbaum Rayman VS Earthworm Jim.png|Rayman VS Earthworm Jim - PuasLuisZX Rayman vs Spyro.png|Rayman VS Spyro - NotGameboy Rayman vs Knuckles.jpg|Rayman VS Knuckles - The Dark Shinigami RVSM.jpeg|Rayman VS Mario - FingermanAwesomeness LuffyVSRaymanGan.jpg|Rayman VS Luffy - Ganime Crashvsrayman.jpeg|Rayman VS Crash Bandicoot - TheOmegaCookie Rayman vs Yang.png|Rayman VS Yang - QuantonautZerovEpyon.png|Zero VS Gundam Epyon - Birnenbaum Zero vs Android 18.jpg|Zero VS Android 18 - The Dark Shinigami Classic(ZerovsMeta).png|Zero VS Meta Knight - SniperChefAravy Zero VS Robocop.png|Zero VS RoboCop - PuasLuisZX Swordsmen plz.jpg|Zero VS Raiden - FingermanAwesomeness SaberVSZeroGan.jpg|Zero VS Saber - Ganime Zero vs Mewtwo.png|Zero VS Mewtwo - NotGameboy Shadowvszero.png|Zero VS Shadow - TheOmegaCookie ZerovsMetaKnight1.png|SniperChefAravy - Not in Compet ZerovsMetaKnight2.png|SniperChefAravy - Not in Compet SilvervCelebi.png|Silver VS Celebi - Birnenbaum Tatsumaki vs Silver the Hedgehog.jpg|Silver VS Tatsumaki - The Dark Shinigami Silver vs Magneto.png|Silver VS Magneto - NotGameboy Homura Akemi VS Silver.png|Silver VS Homura - PuasLuisZX Silver vs ermac.jpg|Silver VS Ermac - Shrek-it Ralph SilvervsSergeGan.jpg|Silver VS Serge - Ganime RA-.jpg|Silver VS Mewtwo - FingermanAwesomeness Shulkvssilver.jpeg|Silver VS Shulk - TheOmegaCookie Superman vs Saitama.jpg|Saitama VS Superman - The Dark Shinigami BonkvSaita3.png|Saitama VS Bonk - Birnenbaum TN66.png|Saitama VS Vegeta - Blade0886 Shonen Powerhouses.png|Saitama VS Jotaro - NotGameboy Gokuvssaitama2.jpeg|Saitama VS Goku - TheOmegaCookie Saitama VS Cap. Falcon.png|Saitama VS Captain Falcon - PuasLuisZX Saitama vs akame casual.png|Saitama VS Akame - Quantonaut SaitamavsAsura.png|Saitama VS Asura - SniperChefAravy Bald Boys FA.jpg|FingermanAwesomeness SaitamavsMedakaGan.jpg|Saitama VS Medaka - Ganime Gokuvssaitama4.jpeg|TheOmegaCookie - Not in Compet Gokuvssaitama3.jpeg|TheOmegaCookie - Not in Compet Gokuvssaitama.png|TheOmegaCookie - Not in Compet TN67.png|Blade0886 - Not in Compet TN65.png|Blade0886 - Not in Compet Spider-Man vs Juri-Han.jpg|Juri VS Spider-Man - The Dark Shinigami Jurivsmileena.jpeg|Juri VS Mileena - TheOmegaCookie TN62.png|Juri VS Azula - Blade0886 Juri VS Tira by Puas.png|Juri VS Tira - PuasLuisZX JurivsJolyneGan.jpg|Juri VS Jolyne - Ganime Juri vs Mercury 2.png|Juri VS Mercury - NotGameboy Diddy Kong vs Conker the Squirrel.jpg|Diddy Kong VS Conker - The Dark Shinigami Spike VS Diddy Kong by Puas.png|Diddy Kong VS Spike - PuasLuisZX MowglivDiddy.png|Diddy Kong VS Mowgli - Birnenbaum Diddy Kong vs Inkling.png|Diddy Kong VS Inkling - NotGameboy Link VS DK.jpg|Diddy Kong VS Toon Link - FingermanAwesomeness DiddyvsSun.png|Diddy Kong VS Sun Wukong - SniperChefAravy Diddyvs.ChimcharGan.jpg|Diddy Kong VS Chimchar - Ganime Screenshot 2016-01-30 at 1.38.07 PM.png|Diddy Kong VS Espio - RioluCraftFTW ShantaevGohan.png|Gohan VS Shantae - Birnenbaum Son Gohan vs Supergirl.jpg|Gohan VS Supergirl - The Dark Shinigami Gohan VS Boruto.png|Gohan VS Boruto - PuasLuisZX TN58.png|Gohan VS Skaar - Blade0886 Gohan vs Raven.png|Gohan VS Raven - NotGameboy GohanVSKFlash.jpg|Gohan VS Kid Flash - FingermanAwesomeness Screenshot 2016-01-25 at 9.53.03 PM.png|Gohan VS Tails - RioluCraftFTW Gohanvs.StevenGan.jpg|Gohan VS Steven Universe - Ganime GoahnVSNero.jpeg|Gohan VS Nero - TheOmegaCookie TN57.png|Blade0886 (Not in Compet) Cloud vs Crono.jpg|Cloud VS Crono - The Dark Shinigami CloudvRaiden.png|Cloud VS Raiden - Birnenbaum TN52.png|Cloud VS Link - Blade 0886 IkevsCloud.png|Cloud VS Ike - Aravy2002 Cloud VS Ichigo by Puas.png|Cloud VS Ichigo - PuasLuisZX CloudVsGuts.jpg|Cloud VS Guts - TheOmegaCookie Screenshot 2016-01-17 at 2.36.04 PM.png|Cloud VS Sora - RioluCraftFTW CaptainVSCloud.jpeg|Cloud VS Captain America - FingermanAwesomeness Cloud vs Ragna.png|MMYP999 TN54.png|Blade0886 (Not in Compet) TN53.png|Blade0886 (Not in Compet) CSVSTBGanime.jpg|Ganime - Not in Compet DB Fayt vs Cloud.png|ThePerpetual - Not in Compet Cloud vs Dante.png|NotGameboy - (Not in Compet) *'Thanos (Marvel) : '''1st - UTF (VS Bill Cipher), 2nd - PuasLuisZX (VS Asura), 3rd - The Dark Shinigami (VS Sailor Galaxia) *'Rayman (Rayman) : 1st - Shrek-it Ralph (VS Sonic), 2nd - Birnenbaum (VS Plok), 3rd - PuasLuisZX (VS Earthworm Jim) *'Zero (Mega Man) : '''1st - Birnenbaum (VS Gundam Epyon), 2nd - The Dark Shinigami (VS Android 18), 3rd - SniperChefAravy (VS Meta Knight) *'Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic) : '1st - Birnenbaum (VS Celebi), 2nd - The Dark Shinigami (VS Tatsumaki), 3rd - NotGameboy (VS Magneto) *'Saitama (One Punch Man) : '1st - The Dark Shinigami (VS Superman), 2nd - Birnenbaum (VS Bonk), 3rd - Blade0886 (VS Vegeta) *'Juri (Street Fighter) : 1st - The Dark Shinigami (VS Spiderman), 2nd - TheOmegaCookie (VS Mileena), 3rd - Blade0886 (VS Azula) *'Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) : '''1st - The Dark Shinigami (VS Conker), 2nd - PuasLuisZX (VS Spike), 3rd - Birnenbaum (VS Mowgli) *'Gohan (Dragon Ball Z)' : 1st - Birnenbaum (VS Shantae), 2nd - The Dark Shinigami (VS Supergirl), 3rd - PuasLuisZX (VS Boruto) *'''Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) : 1st - The Dark Shinigami (VS Crono), 2nd - Birnenbaum (VS Raiden), 3rd - Blade0886 (VS Link). Hints for other classic rounds Who can ask for an other hint for the moment : PlaystationWeasel, The Dark Shinigami (x3), Birnenbaum Round 31 : Talented girls, Fighting Games rivalry Round 32 : Screwed ones Round 33 : Waka on your head -> '''Klonoa VS Pac-Man' ''Round 34 : Hot-headed powerhouses -> '''Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) VS ???' ''Round 35 : Need more than a kingdom Round 36 : Psychic and darkness -> '''Mewtwo (Pokemon) VS Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic)' ''Round 37 : A fight who was heavily requested when a certain fighter was confirmed into DB, Girls Only -> '''Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) VS Agent Texas (Red vs Blue)' ''Round 38 : "As fluid as I control sand" -> '''Crocodile (One Piece) VS Sandman (Marvel)' ''Round 39 : TOGETHER Round 40 : Brightness Category:Blog posts